Sangre pura, semen puro
by tyna fest
Summary: Como cada año para Draco Malfoy, regresar a esa mierda de colegio fue una auténtico coñazo, así que para apaciguar su frustración decidió castigar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. ¿Por qué? Pues muy sencillo. Por guapo, por rubio y por cabrón.


**¡Holaaaa a todos! ¡Por fin he vueltoooo!**

**Cómo sabéis hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada pero es que he necesitado un descanso para recuperarme porque cuando acabé la carrera terminé muy cansada tanto físicamente como mentalmente y no podía escribir en ese plan.**

**Por otra parte, en este momento me estoy adaptando un poco a mi nuevo horario porque ahora no dispongo de tanto tiempo para escribir como antes T.T pero bueno, poco a poco.**

**Me imagino que muchas queréis saber cuándo voy a subir el siguiente capítulo del príncipe durmiente de las serpientes, pero sinceramente no lo sé. Lo tengo a medias y normalmente cuando estoy liada con el capítulo, tengo que escribir como mínimo unas 7.000 palabras del tirón porque sino pierdo el hilo completamente y como comprenderéis para eso necesito muchas horas libres. Pero don't worry, en cuanto saque más tiempo, me pondré a ello.**

**De momento quería compartir este one shot para celebrar que hoy es el día del padre. Es cortito y algo wtf, que por cierto, tengo que hacer unas advertencias para que no os ralléis demasiado xDD**

**Contiene CRACK. Mucho. Y a todo eso se le suma que es parody, así que encontraréis cosas jodidamente raras y entre ellas habrá alusión a algunos de los clichés más explotados del fandom. En fin, espero que os riáis y paséis un buen rato, que de eso se trata ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**-Sangre pura, semen puro-**_

Como cada año para Draco Malfoy, regresar a esa mierda de colegio fue una auténtico coñazo, así que para apaciguar su frustración decidió castigar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. ¿Por qué? Pues muy sencillo. Por guapo, por rubio y por cabrón.

Del mismo modo, cada nuevo curso, las chicas esperaban ansiosas su llegada con gran regocijo y cuando él apareció el primer día de lo que sería su quinto curso, paseándose con esos andares típicos de la realeza, todas se quedaron por un momento inmóviles y en silencio nada más ver los destellos cegadores que emitía aquel rubio e increíblemente sexy cabello suyo. Como era de esperar, la calma no duró y una onda expansiva de hormonas femeninas se propagó por el castillo provocando una ovulación en masa nunca antes vista en la historia de Hogwarts.

Los hechos acontecidos desencadenaron en una histeria colectiva. Una especie de frenesí sexual tan intenso que Dumbledore se vio obligado a poner el toque de queda.

A raíz de ahí todo pareció volver a la normalidad— Draco insultando, Draco mirándose al espejo, Draco, Draco y nada más que Draco— pero pasaron los días y algo inesperado ocurrió. Cuando Draco iba de camino a la biblioteca como de costumbre, masticando distraídamente su chicle de menta favorito y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, se estampó inesperadamente_\- como no- _contra la sangre sucia y tiró sus libros al suelo.

Lo normal hubiera sido que Malfoy hubiese dicho: _Apártate asquerosa sangre sucia _o Hermione le hubiera respondido: _Mira por dónde vas, Malfoy_. Sin embargo, sucedió algo totalmente ilógico.

— Recoge mis libros si no quieres que use la _Cruciatus_ contigo, Malfoy—. le espetó Hermione, mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Ahora vas de chica dura, Granger? ¿Hoy no me ignoras?— Draco frunció el ceño. Era un puto Malfoy. No podía dejar que una sucia hija de muggles le hablase con semejante falta de respeto. Y que encima lo amenazase con lanzarle un _Crucio_. Eso sólo podía hacerlo él, joder.

— Me resulta muy difícil ignorarte, Malfoy.

— ¿Y eso, _sangre sucia_?— preguntó adoptando de repente un tono pícaro. Claro, era tan guapo, tan Malfoy, que ni siquiera la _sangre sucia _podría resistirse a su mirada de hielo, a su pálida piel ni a su pelo engominado.

— Apestas—. espetó Hermione haciendo que su fantasía se hiciera añicos.

Y ante ese inesperado rechazo por parte de Granger, Draco sintió una reacción muy extraña en sus partes sensibles. Su maravilloso pene convulsionó violentamente y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad en todas direcciones como si fuese un aspersor, esparciendo abundantes chorros de su fértil semilla por todo el vestíbulo y por supuesto, dejando instantáneamente embarazadas a todas las chicas que se encontraban allí presentes, entre ellas: Hermione Granger —obviamente— que continuaba mirándolo con repulsión; Ginny Weasley, que no dejaba de tirar de los pelos a Cho para que le devolviese _a su Harry_; Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, que llevaban siguiéndolo largo rato cual retrasadas y Luna Lovegood, que bailaba alegremente con unos _Nargles_ que se había encontrado por el pasillo. Incluso McGonagall, la cual pasaba por allí distraídamente y que además, era estéril, se vio afectada por aquella fértil sustancia blanquecina.

Y os preguntaréis, ¿cómo cojones ha logrado la semilla de Draco traspasar el tejido de sus bóxers y pantalones, recorrer la distancia requerida hasta cada objetivo, colarse bajo las faldas de las chicas, traspasar su ropa interior, entrar en sus sexos y fecundar todos y cada uno de sus óvulos?

_Muy simple. _

Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, lectores.

Sangre pura, semen puro.

* * *

Nueve meses más tarde, la enfermería se había convertido en un auténtico caos. Todas las chicas se habían puesto de parto prácticamente al mismo tiempo y Dumbledore no había tenido más remedio que ponerse en contacto con el primer Ministro, porque claro, debían llegar a un acuerdo y habilitar la estancia con los recursos adecuados. Se había organizado un sorteo obligatorio en Hogwarts para ver quiénes iban a ser los encargados de cambiar los pañales a los bebés— pues Pomfrey no daba a basto con todo el trabajo que tenía— y los elegidos _afortunados_ habían sido: Ronald Weasley y Vincent Crabbe.

Por otra parte, Lucius, que hasta ahora desconocía la catástrofe que había ocasionado su hijo, se había presentado en la enfermería dispuesto a darle una charla.

— Vaya, señor Lucius. Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Ahora es...abuelo. Y me temo que no sólo tiene uno o dos nietos, sino siete—. comentó Dumbledore intentando estrecharle la mano pero él lo ignoró.

— Dónde está mi hijo— espetó Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está! ¡Él tiene la culpa de que ahora estemos enterrados en caca!— gritó Ronald Weasley, lloriqueando, con guantes y un enorme delantal. Crabbe estaba con él y a simple vista se podía apreciar que no eran muy felices con el trabajo que les había tocado porque los bebés de Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass no dejaban de cagarse y mearles en la cara.

_El abuelo Lucius_ se percató de que su hijo estaba al fondo de la enfermería, junto a la cama de Hermione Granger, temblando de pánico pues durante todo ese tiempo, su mayor miedo había sido que su padre descubriese el lío que había formado. Pero claro, Lucius, como buen Malfoy, tenía sus contactos y ahora sabía la desagrable verdad.

— Cómo te has atrevido, Draco. Cómo has osado regalar el bien más preciado de la familia Malfoy—. Lucius alzó el bastón que siempre llevaba consigo dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

— Lo siento, padre—. repuso Draco enderezándose— La culpa la ha tenido_... la primavera._

Lucius apretó los dientes. Nunca había deseado tanto matar a su hijo como en ese momento, pero algó lo frenó. Se dio cuenta al echar un vistazo por la sala, de que todos los bebés eran varones. Todos, salvo una niña que lloriqueaba en los brazos de McGonagall.

Y las niñas eran su debilidad. Porque siempre había querido tener una, pero después de Draco... Narcissa... no es que hubiera estado por la labor precisamente.

Draco vio que la expresión de su padre cambiaba y que se alejaba para hablar con la _vieja, _así que suspiró aliviado. Luego, intentó centrarse en el problema que tenía delante de sus narices.

El bebé de Granger.

No es que pasase de los otros, pero todos eran réplicas perfectas de su maravilloso rostro. Mini Dracos, algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Sin embargo, su hijo con la _sangre sucia_, o mejor dicho, esa abominación, no había heredado ninguno de sus genes. Era una copia exacta de su madre.

Tenía el mismo pelo de estropajo. Draco incluso podía imaginarse a aquel bebé con los dientes de castor y eso le producía escalofríos.

— ¿Quieres cogerlo?— preguntó Hermione dulcemente. Desde que había dado a luz, se le había suavizado el carácter, parecía estar más feliz que nunca y le daba igual que el padre de su hijo fuese Draco Malfoy.

El rubio, como acto reflejo, se echó hacia atrás con repulsión porque después de todo no pensaba tocar a esa cosa.

— No se entristezca, señorita Granger—. Pomfrey, al tanto de todo, se acercó a ellos— Es demasiado pronto para que el señor Malfoy asimile que es padre. Su reacción es normal. Tenga en cuenta que ha tenido siete hijos de una sentada.

Draco tenía la sensación de que iba a estallarle la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de vida iba a vivir a partir de ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Tendría que casarse con todas? Su padre no se lo permitiría y no es que a él le apeteciese.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Me ha robado a la niña! ¡Que alguien le detenga! — gritó McGonagall de repente, totalmente desesperada.

— No llores, Violeta. Sí, ese nombre es digno de la familia Malfoy. Te llevaré a que conozcas a _tito Voldy_ y a tu abuela Narcissa—. el abuelo Lucius Malfoy, totalmente embelesado con su nieta, perdió el juicio, le arrebató el bebé de las manos a McGonagall y se dio a la fuga, provocando que Dumbledore y Hagrid tuvieran que cerrar las puertas del castillo para impedir su huída. Incluso llamaron a los dementores para presionarle y que así devolviese la niña.

Draco se presionó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Empezaba a sentirse mareado. Pero es que ver a su padre huyendo de esa forma tan sumamente patética, con un bebé bajo el brazo enrollado en una manta como si fuese un puñetero saco de patatas, lo había sobrepasado.

Lo había traumatizado tanto que tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

— Draco, coge a tu bebé—. exigía Hermione.

— Draco, toma a tu hijo, me está meando encima—. Crabbe, con cara de simplón- _vamos, la que tenía siempre_\- se había aproximado a él con unos pañales sucios.

— ¡Draco, ven a ver a mi bebé! ¡Tenemos que pensar en un nombre!— chillaba Pansy desde su camilla.

— Draco, ¿cuándo vamos a fijar la fecha de la boda?— preguntaba Cho Chang una y otra vez.

Malfoy ya no podía más. Perdía la vista. La respiración. El pulso. Todo.

— Draco... Draco, joder, reacciona. ¡Draco!

Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que Blaise Zabini lo estaba zarandeando y se intentó incorporar, jadeando fuertemente. Cuando por fin volvió un poco en sí, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, atado a la cama y sus compañeros lo miraban muy serios.

— ¡Por fin ha vuelto a la normalidad! — exclamó Goyle.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio. ¿A la normalidad?

— Blaise, ¿me podéis explicar por qué narices estoy atado a mi cama?— en su voz se percibía amenaza.

Todos lo miraron muy callados.

— ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada? — preguntó Theodore Nott.

Crabbe y Goyle, asustados, comenzaron a desatar rápidamente a Malfoy al ver que los fulminaba con la mirada.

Draco en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo último que recordaba era que había estado desayunando con sus compañeros, pero después de eso no había absolutamente nada. Su mente estaba en blanco por completo.

— Qué hora es Blaise— espetó frotándose las muñecas. Sentía un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

— Las nueve. Ya ha anochecido, Draco—. comentó intentando disimular la risa— Como parece ser que lo has olvidado todo, voy a refrescarte la memoria. Creemos que alguien, esta mañana durante el desayuno, decidió gastarte una broma y puso algún tipo de poción en tu bebida, porque nada más bebértela empezaste a delirar y te volviste loco, así que no tuvimos más remedio que encerrarte aquí y atarte. Pero que sepas que lo hemos hecho por tu bien... y por el nuestro. Habríamos perdido todo el respeto y la reputación que tenemos porque sólo te ha faltado despelotarte delante de Granger.

Draco se puso pálido. Y mira que ya lo era de por sí, pero ahora parecía un cadáver.

— ¿Cómo has dicho, Blaise?— preguntó aterrorizado. No le hacía gracia no saber nada de lo que había hecho inconscientemente durante todo un día. Ni puta gracia.

— También gritabas que habías tenido siete bebés—. añadió Goyle soltando una risotada pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrar la bocaza.

Malfoy se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué coño ha pasado con Granger?— quería una respuesta. Empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Draco, con dificultad, se puso en pie y agarró a Zabini de la camisa.

— Dímelo.

La sonrisa sesgada de Blaise se ensanchó.

— Como quieras, pero no digas que no te he advertido...— en ese momento hizo una breve pausa y carraspeó. Adoraba hacerse el interesante— ¿Tú sabes la que has liado hoy en Hogwarts? Ahora no vas a poder salir de la habitación en lo que queda de curso. Cuando viste a la _sangre sucia_ esta mañana, te abalanzaste sobre ella, comenzaste a desabrocharte el cinturón y a decir algo sobre plantar una semilla en su óvulo. Granger se asustó tanto que salió corriendo y ahora seguramente creerá que estás enamorado de ella. Además, ¿quién coño es Violeta?

Malfoy, sin decir una palabra, se apartó de sus amigos y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para estar solo.

Joder, se había abalanzado sobre la _sangre sucia._

La había intentado violar.

Y peor aún, ahora ella creería que él estaba...

— Mierda—. suspiró, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara. Blaise tenía razón. No iba a poder salir de su habitación en mucho tiempo pero por otra parte tenía que encontrar al culpable. Para empezar, ¿quién cojones se había atrevido a burlarse de él? ¿Potter y comadreja? ¿O quizá había sido alguien de Slytherin?

* * *

Mientras tanto...

En la habitación, los chicos murmuraban por lo bajo.

— ¿No creéis que os habéis pasado?— comentó Theo— No sé, no me siento cómodo mintiendo a Draco. Como descubra que habéis sido vosotros los que le habéis echado la poción en su zumo de arándanos, os va a matar. Además, ¿por qué has tenido que meter a Granger en esto, Blaise? Ni siquiera la hemos visto hoy.

Blaise se rió maliciosamente. Crabbe y Goyle lo imitaron.

— Tú limítate a mantener la boca cerrada. Draco nunca se imaginaría que hemos sido nosotros. Y con respecto a lo de la _sangre sucia_, me he inventado todo eso simplemente porque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo va a reaccionar cuando la vea. Además, ha sido él el que ha estado gimiendo toda la tarde, diciendo gilipolleces sobre Granger.

Theodore Nott suspiró cansado. Por suerte él se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello, así que si algún día Draco descubría la verdad, él no tendría de qué preocuparse. Eso sí, debía admitir que sentía incertidumbre por ver cómo iba a reaccionar su compañero cuando se encontrase con Hermione Granger al día siguiente en clase.

Después de todo, Draco Malfoy no iba a poder ocultarse para siempre en el cuarto de baño, como buen cobarde. Tarde o temprano acabaría saliendo.

Tarde o temprano.

* * *

**Draco padre, Lucius abuelo y Mini Dracos paseándose por Hogwarts. Y ahora viene cuando me preguntáis...'' tyna, ¿qué te has fumado?'' xDD Nada. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo parody sobre el tema de los embarazos con Malfoy horrorizado de por medio xDD Anda que si se entera de que los responsables han sido sus amigos... jajajaja Yo creo que a partir de ahora, cada vez que mire a Hermione, va a recordar a su bebé, quiera o no xDD**

**¡Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado! :D ¡Un beso a todas y feliz día del padre!**

**-tyna fest-**


End file.
